Fetiche
by fanfic designer
Summary: Lituania tiene un problema con la ropa rosada ,los vestidos los encajes y todo lo "super-cool" será que es incurable ese fetiche que tiene por ver siempre a Polonia con ese tipo de ropa? estará condenado a cumplir por siempre sus caprichos? Liet/Pol one shot yaoi! gracias por leer!


**Konichiwua! Como están tod s! les traigo un nuevo fic de Hetalia , este es un fic Lituania/Polonia mi otra pareja favorita después de Gerita claro jaja espero les guste **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia world series y Hetalia the beutiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido

**Nota:** este es un one-shot , cap único , Lituania /Polonia (Toris/Feliks) . Yaoi

**Fetiche**

Lituania`s POV

Ciertamente si me daba un tanto de cargo de consciencia llevarle a Feliks todas esas cosas de chica, pero no podía evitarlo , tal vez a fin de cuentas me había convertido en un pervertido fetichista *.

Pero si habían dos cosas que eran ciertas: Una que a Felicks todos aquellos vestidos de vuelos , encajes, escotes y trasparencias , esas faldas cortas y esos trajes tipo Maid, le quedaban simplemente perfectos , se les veían mas lindos de lo que alguna vez se le podría ver a Belarus o incluso a Ucrania , o a cualquier chica que hubiera conocido en toda mi vida . Sus largas y delgadas piernas , la piel blanca , sus caderas y su cuerpecito menudo, sus cabellos rubios y esos ojos coquetos y brillantes color peridoto* , sin duda me agradaba verlo así.

En segundo lugar u mas importante , es que por sobre mi gusto de verlo con ciertos atuendos , estaba que a él le fascina usarlos , solo me veía entrar con ellos se quitaba lo que tuviera encima para correr a su habitación y probárselos enérgicamente uno por uno frente al espejo .

-¿Para su novia?- le preguntó divertida la modista cuando me vio fantasear frente al maniquí del vestido rosa, volví a la tierra enseguida

-este .. si .. exacto-le dije tartamudeando muy nervioso y seguramente me había ruborizado por que sentí la cara caliente de repente

-Pues déjeme decirle que este le va a encantar , el fucsia combinado con palo rosa está de moda ..

Si definitivamente debo ser un fetichista pervertido porque ya a las pocas horas ya estaba con todos estos trajes justo parado frente a la casa de Polonia y en cuanto abrió la puerta y me vio su rostro se iluminó de contento y su sonrisa solo se amplió aun mas cuando vio que traía bolsas de compras .

-Toris! ¿Qué traes allí? –me preguntó con su sonrisa encantadora y jovial , no me dio no tiempo tan siquiera de responderle porque me haló del brazo al interior de su casa , me arrancó las bolsas de encima y sin ningún pudor se desvistió a toda prisa para probarse la ropa que recién había comprado (después de tantas veces de "mal" acostumbrarlo a este capricho ya me sabia su talla de memoria)

Como era de esperarse , me pidió que le viera toda ropa nueva , yo gustoso claro , se los probó uno a uno haciendo coquetas mímicas frente al espejo con su típico "súper -genial"

-¿qué tal me veo? –yo solo podía babear y decirle que se veía igual de lindo con todos y cada uno , mientras el daba chillidos de contento

Sin duda que soy un fetichista pervertido porque ya lo he malacostumbrado a esto y ya me malacostumbre a mi mismo por sé que después del desfile de modas viene mi suculento agradecimiento

-Gracias Liet! Eres el mejor!-me abraza y me besa –me conoces tan bien ! te quiero como que un montón!

-¿me quieres un "montón" solo porque te compro ropa?-le pregunto divertido

-pues claro que por supuesto que no! No solo por eso! porque me compras golosinas, me preparas rica comida, porque me consientes , me aguantas todas las cosas por las que los demás me echan pestes y porque eres súper paciente..

-tenia que ser -le digo algo decepcionado

Jajajajaja .. no y además eres súper dulce , agradable y.. eres amable conmigo -me dice con esa sonrisita infantil y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

-a bueno .. gracias .. –digo todo apenado

- te amo Liet!- sorpresivamente se me abalanza encima y sella sus labios con los míos , terminamos en la cama , por eso es tal vez que no tengo remedio siempre caigo ante su encanto , creo que seguiré llenándole el armario de ropa aunque me cueste hasta el último centavo . En fin este fetiche me saldrá caro.

**Fin **

**Jajaja bueno eso es todo un mini one-hot que espero les haya gustado , les dejo las notas , y gracias pro leer! **

**Notas: **

***Fetichismo** (del latín, _facticius_, 'artificial', y del portugués _feitiço_, 'magia', 'manía'; del francés _fétiche_) es una parafilia que consiste en la excitación erótica a través de un talismán u objeto fetiche. El fetichismo sexual se considera una práctica inofensiva.

*el peridoto es una gema semi preciosa de color verde fosforescente se ha localizado peridoto en: Egipto, Hawaii ,Arizona, Birmania, Ameklovdalen , Noruega,Tanzania y en ciertas partes de la Antártica. Es muy atractivo y codiciado por su color de un verde intenso y trasparente.


End file.
